


Camera Shy

by LittleStrider



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Unfinished, probably ooc idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleStrider/pseuds/LittleStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been working at Rooster Teeth for a while, and you've had your eye on someone in particular, Ryan Haywood.</p><p>**Note: This fic is unfinished, due to lack of motivation for the final chapter, as well as it being very hard to write an On the Spot episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly practice, my writing needs a lot of working on and I'll eventually come back and rewrite some things. This is probably ooc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently doing lots of edits on this chapter, so nothing is final

You stand outside of the Achievement Hunter office, quietly listening to the group record a new Let's Play. You've been working for Rooster Teeth for over 18 months now, helping out around the office and working with the AH department. You were a fan of Rooster Teeth for a long time before you worked there, they were one of your favorite youtube channels.

Although you should be delivering coffee to those around the office, you can't help but wait around the door to the gaming office.

"Suck my knob!" Gavin shouts angrily at the top of his lungs, followed by laughs from the others.

You can hear the sound of a controller hitting the carpet along with Michael furiously groaning, "Thanks a lot, Gavin! You fucking killed me!"

A subtle broken laugh floats through the room, a laugh you can define anywhere.

You're knees buckle at the sound and your mouth forms into a nervous smile. You can't help it, he's always been nice an-.

"Hey Y/N!"

The sudden voice makes you jump, "Oh shit," you drop the silver tray of coffee that had rested in your hand. As you attempt to catch it, a coffee mug hits your chest, spilling the hot liquid onto your shirt.

A shrill screech rises in your throat through your closed mouth and tears fill your eyes. The rest of the mugs hit the ground, shattering into pieces.

"Oh my God," you look towards the voice to see Miles Luna, one of the writers at RT. He's wearing a RvB shirt and navy blue jeans. "Shit, sorry dude!"

Geoff's voice can be heard through the door, "What the fuck?"

Miles ignores it and shows his usual cheeky grin, "Need a change of clothes?" He leans against the wall nonchalantly.

You blush vividly, "H-huh...?" You swiftly glance down at your chest to see your recently gray shirt colored a deep brown. "Oh!" A nervous laugh is all you can manage. "It's okay."

Miles snickers, soon you are both laughing together in the hallway.

You're interrupted by the creak of a door. Jack pokes his head out from the office, "What's going on?"

"Someone," you tilt your head at Miles, "decided to scare me."

Miles' eyes widen, "Hey! Maybe if someone was working and not lounging by the AH offi-OOF!"

You elbow him hard in the ribs and stifle a giggle. 

"Someone spilt coffee all over the place!"

You look up, in the door way stands Geoff, wearing faded blue jeans and a black t-shirt. In his hand is a camcorder.

"Ladies and gentlemen! For the first time ever, Y/N appears on camera!" Geoff raises his voice gleefully.

A cold chill covers your body, "N-no," you mumble, you take a step away from the camera.

Miles gives you a nervous glance, his brown eyes worried, "You okay?"

You swallow, shaking your head while taking another step back.

Michael and Gavin peek out through the door as well, one showing a concerned look and the other cocking his head.

"Dude..." Michael's eyes grow big.

You bring your hands to your head, your fingers running through your now tangled hair, "S-shut up! Turn it off!"

One last look at four of the AH crew, Miles, and the camcorder is enough to make you turn on your heels and bolt down the hallway.

"Geoff, turn it off."

That voice.

You catch the corner and try to peek back by the office. Sure enough, the voice you had heard belonged to no other than Ryan Haywood.

Your heart races and bile rises in your throat. Of course you had to act like a complete idiot in front of him. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

A quick run to the office for your car keys, a few corners of the hallway later and you're at the front desk. A note pad block lay on the counter, a pen next to it.

'I'm so sorry, I'll be back in an hour. - Y/N'

A car ride later and you take a quick shower. You grab one of the shirts you've gotten from the company and switch into some sweat pants.

On the car ride back you stop at a store, grabbing a couple dozen donuts and coffees as an apology.

The roads are bumpy and all you want to do is rest your head on the wheel and sleep everything away. Why of all things that Geoff could record, it just had to be that moment with you in it?

You're camera shy, you always have been. Not because it's 'cute' or 'quirky' but because you absolutely hate how you looked and can't stand the thought of other people seeing you. It was hard enough knowing that people in real life saw you, but knowing thousands of people would be seeing you was horrifying.

How would you be able to explain this to everyone, you can't just work at a big company and be shy around cameras. Tears start to form in your eyes and your mind drifts off to think about Ryan.

You've had a crush on him for as long as you could remember. Even before you joined. You went from not being able to tell him and Jack apart to falling madly in love with him.

At the office, you don't always have a lot of time to speak with him, only engaging in small talk or talking business. A few people in the office have caught onto your feelings, mainly Michael and Gavin.

Pulling into the parking lot, you continue to shift your eyes over at the donuts. Thinking of a way to apologize felt impossible.

Once at a parking spot, you turn off your car, place your head on the wheel, and let out a groan.

A tapping on your window forces you to jump at the sight of Ryan at your door. You push the door open, tripping on your way out.

Ryan grabs onto you, preventing the fall. "Easy there," he says softly. You relax and regain your balance.

"I-I'm sorry!" You blurt out.

A confused smile spreads on his patchy-bearded face. "What're you apologizing for?"

You open the doors to your car; avoiding the question, "I brought donuts and coffee!"

He grabs the donut boxes and you handle the coffee. "You sure you want to hold that?" Ryan shows a lopsided grin.

Silence fills the parking lot before Ryan speaks up once more, "Sorry, bad joke."

"It's fine," you reply sullenly.

"I got Geoff to delete the video."

You bite your lip, "Crap," a sigh escapes from your mouth, "I didn't mean to ruin a whole video."

Ryan shifts one hand out from under the donut box and places it on your shoulder. "Don't sweat it; that part of the let's play can be edited."

Once in the building, you notice the note you wrote was gone. "Oh," you lightly gasp, "can we stop by Miles first?" Hopefully he doesn't think it was his fault for the disaster that had occurred.

"Sure," you follow behind him to Miles who was speaking among others. Ryan places a box of donuts on the table by them while you place a few coffees done.

"Feeling better Y/N?" Miles smiles, his hands in his pants pockets.

You glace to the side, watching Ryan conversing with the others close to you. "Yeah, sorry about what happened."

Miles shrugs, "It's cool, I understand. Camera shy?"

"Mhm," you mumble. "thanks for understanding."

"No problem."

You nudge Ryan with your elbow and follow him back to the Achievement Hunter office. He walks through the door and places the other box of donuts on a desk; you do the same with the coffee.

"Bow chicka wow wow," Michael smirks, his hand rested on his face. Gavin giggles along.

You flinch, he always does that, commenting on your crush and feelings. In all honesty, you don't mind it, you're used to his cockiness.

Ryan heads towards his desk. "Thanks," you say to him as you go to sit at Ray's old desk. It was one of the only places to sit in the crowded room.

You swivel the chair towards the monitor, catching a quick glimpse of the crew staring at you. The monitor flickers to life when you move the mouse; you open your email.

The entire office is quiet, the silence feels sickening. You go through emails upon emails: one from Jon asking about new shirts, schedules for podcasts, and a quick update on what's going around at the office.

You feel someone standing behind you. Geoff places his hand on the back of your chair. Your eyes glance at the tattoos sprawled across his knuckles.

"Gotta minute?" He asks. You look around, everyone is looking at you.

You rub the back of your neck, "Uh, sure," you walk out with him into the hallway. When you shut the door you can hear quiet murmurs from in the office.

Geoff crosses his arms, his stance is tense. "Wanna talk 'bout what happened?"

Your eyes feel heavy; your mind goes blank. The floor is all you focus on, eye contact will just chock you up.

"Why'd you run off?" he sighs.

You feel like crying, "I... I don't like being on camera."

He furrows his brow, "No shit." The entire hallway was hushed.

Your eyes finally meet his, "Are you going to fire me?" You didn't want to say it out loud but you were sure it would happen. This is your dream job, you don't want to lose it. "I can make it up to you, I promise," you sniffle.

"Jesus," he starts, "I'm not firing you; it's not like I even have the option to."

You move your hair away from your face and nervously smile, "T-thank you! I swear it won't happen again!"

"It's fine, man," Geoff shrugs and turns back into the office. You pull your feet along to the doorway and lean against it; listening to what happens next.

"Alright," Geoff smiles, "I set up some maps for GTA, we can record some in bulk if you guys are up for it."

The crew nods; you smile, as GTA has been one of your favorite series for a long time.

"Hey, Y/N?" Geoff says.

You sharply look up, "Yeah?" Oh please don't be something bad.

"You wanna try your hand at a Let's Play? The first mini game's not that long," he answers, a casual expression on his face.

A smile spreads across your face, "Hell yeah!" You might be camera shy but a microphone is completely different, mainly nobody has to see your face. One second and you're back to Ray's desk, quickly turning on the spare Xbox.

Jack looks over his shoulder towards you, "Are you sure you're ready?"

You humbly nod, "I might not be the funniest person but I'll try my best!"

Michael leans over to you, "Might as well look at Haywood the whole time, that'll make you brighten up."

A hit to Michael's shoulder is your only response.

"Ow," he said in a laid-back way, "I'm just joking." The tone of his voice pisses you off.

You give a sly smirk, "Alright, asshole. Let's do this!"


	2. The Most Dangerous Game XX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have your first time participating in a video on Rooster Teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be a little confusing, as the scene changes from real life to in game. I apologize for any bad formatting, I still have not learned my lesson not to write in notepad.

Geoff decides that you'll all play The Most Dangerous Game XX. You nod along as he gives a summary of it, you're fairly familiar with the mini game; it was one of your favorites. One player would get a 30 second head start to run as far away as possible and hide. You're also allowed to call Lester to remove yourself from the map.

"Alright, you guys ready?" he asks. Although the question is general, he's more so talking to you. Everyone replies with a variation of 'yes'.

Geoff gives a small smile and faces his monitors. He leans forward and speaks into the microphone, "This is Geoff syncing, one-two-three, one-two-three."

Jack, Ryan, Gavin, and Michael sync their audio until it's finally your turn. You take double check that you're recording and take a deep breath, "Y/N syncing, one-two-three, one-two-three."

"Alright everyone, we're back in GTA 5, playing The Most Dangerous Game XX," Geoff starts. The others say 'hey' while you stay silent. "Today, we have a special guest!"

Adrenaline over takes you, "Hi everyone!"

_ In Game _

"Since this is Y/N's first video, she can be first," Geoff leads you and the rest of the Fake AH Crew over to a big parking lot. He swings his head to look over at Jack and Ryan, "Remember: Pistols and sniper rifles only, no explosives."

Jack scowls, "It was one time."

Ryan lets out a closed mouth laugh, "No promises."

Geoff faces you once more, "Same goes for you." You bob your head. "Alright, ready..."

You grab your Princess Robot Bubblegum mask and toss it on.

"Set..."

Phone in hand.

"GO!"

You go off sprinting, your tennis shoes hitting the black pavement. An alleyway lays ahead of you, it's still close to the start but it'll be a good place to call Lester. When dialing the number, you hear Gavin and Michael laughing.

"Y/N," Michael says in a taunting tone, "I got my camera out!"

Gavin giggles, "Snap, snap!"

You groan and attempt to kick Michael in real life, but you miss and graze his leg. You get back to running in game, pushing anyone in front of you out of the way. A guy in a lime Sanchez pulls up next to you and you ask Geoff, "Can we use motorcyc-"

The screen shakes as an explosion sets off in the distant. Two notifications pop up: BM Vagabond exploded MLP Michael, and BM Vagabond exploded Gavinofree.

Michael is infuriated and shouts, "FUCK!"

"My boi!" Gavin whines. Ryan starts to crack up.

Geoff sighs, "I said pistols and snipers only."

You can almost hear Ryan smirk, "I said no promises, and I didn't use it on Y/N."

"Oh, and Y/N, motorcycles are okay," Geoff finally replies.

"Ah, thanks," you push the man off of the bike and hop on; removing your mask for a minute. You speed along the roads towards the mountains, attempting not to get hit by a car.

"Y/N is back on the map!" Jack announces, they take off to find motorcycles.

Michael scoffs, "This is so unfair, we already know she's gonna let Ryan win." You rev the engine on your bike and scale the mountain faster.

"Huh?" Ryan questions, his voice is quiet but you definitly heard him. Jack and Geoff make confused noises and Gavin giggles once more.

A loud sigh escapes from your mouth, there's only one thing to do: fake confidence.

"Hah!" Your voice raises, "It's pretty sad that you have to say I'll let someone win just because you can't beat me."

"Oh ho ho," your curly haired co-worker sing songs, "you're dead, bitch!"

"Team Nice Dynamite!" Gavin shrieks. You guess that him and Michael are working together now.

You reach the top of the mountain and lean your bike against the steel railing over looking the peak.

"On the mountain!" announces Geoff. His player dot is getting closer to you by the second.

You pull the PRB mask back on and pull out the sniper rifle. Sure enough, he's starting to approach the halfway point of the mountain on a jet black Vader.

The shot lines up and you pull the trigger, snickering along the way. "Head shot!"

"Aw shit," Geoff groans.

The others bicker at each other, trying to get to you first.

"Oh poop," Gavin mumbles, "Michael where'd you go?" This was going great, you had one down, four to go, and luckily Team Nice Dynamite is now split apart. Michael grunted, annoyed.

Soon Jack approaches the mountain and you decide that Geoff went too easily. You step off of your Sanchez and move it down into a small groove next to the sight seeing platform. You stand on top of the mountain as the sun sets, the sky filling with purple and pink colors.

"Come and get me!" You sing song and let out a light cackle. You crouch next to a telescope, hopefully preventing Jack from sighting you.

"Where are you?" Ryan inquiries. His voice is music to your ears but you can't let this stop you from winning.

Your confidence shatters for a second, causing you to stutter, "Uh, I-I'm" your voice trails off and you clear your throat.

"Up in the mountains, I think," Jack cuts in.

You can hear Michael mutter, "Looks like someone's hot and bothered." You pretend you don't hear him and as hoped, the others don't seem to catch on to him either, since Jack and Geoff seem to be having a side conversation.

Sirens fill your headphones while red and blue flashes of color fill the dark roads below you. Ryan comes into sight, his gray skull mask surprisingly staying on despite him going top speed on a police bike. Gavin follows behind a few seconds later, riding a Faggio.

"Nice bike, Gav," you smirk, glad that you could regain your fake confidence.

"Hey," he whines, "it's all I could find!"

You stay at your perch, watching Ryan, Jack, and Gavin slowly make their way closer to you. Once you're sure they're close enough, you run to push your Sanchez back to the top of the mountain and start it up.

A police car speeds past you and rears off the edge, causing it to fall to its end. "Crap," you gasp. You thought the police Ryan had attracted would help you out, but it seems they're not going to let you go too.

You turn your bike and go down the side of the mountain, hoping to give them the slip.

Jack sees you and slides down the hill as well; like Geoff, he's riding a black Vader.

Gavin catches a glimpse of you, he's waiting at the bottom of the mountain, probably not even bothering to try to scale it on a Faggio. "Got you now!" He blurts.

The three of you are now on the roads, which are littered with cars and police. A bullet makes its way into your side. The damage makes you swerve around the road; you hit the side of a car and tumble to the ground.

"Dammit," you growl. Jack and Gavin's bullets shoot past you, leading you to sprint and hide around cars.

"Oh knobs!" Gavin shrieks, Jack says something but it's drowned out by the sound of explosions.

"What happened?" Geoff asks. You are wondering the same thing.

Jack exhales, "Car blew up."

You let out a whoot from the adrenaline, "Three down, two to go!" You're stuck on foot now, with all bikes around you being burnt.

Ryan quickly rides past the area, attempting to shoot at you as he goes by. You pick up your pistol and shoot out a wheel; the police bike skids onto it's side, leaving Ryan on foot. He laughs manically and walks towards you. You allow him to until both of you are in a stand off position.

"It's do or die," you say; Ryan holds out his pistol, as do you. You're about to pull the trigger when Michael cuts in.

"Get a room you two!" He sounds too pleased with himself. A jet crashes on top of you and Ryan, causing loud explosions and killing both you, him, and Michael.

_ In Real Life _

You slam your controller down on the desk, "What the hell?" You're furious, everything was going so well. You should've known that Michael was up to something when he was being quiet for once.

"That was awesome!" Gavin gets up from his desk and high fives Michael, who has the biggest shit-eating grin on his face. His chocolate colored eyes are gleaming with pride.

"My turn!" He cheers.

Geoff generates a thinking sound, "No."

Michael shifts in his seat and turns to him. "What?"

Geoff lays his head on top of his face, "I don't think that counts." Jack nods in agreement.

"Whadya mean it doesn't count?" Michael slams his fist on the wooden surface. "I killed her fair and square!"

"You died too," Geoff protests, "I think Y/N should decide who gets to go next."

Michael exhales sharply and grumbles, "Okay, okay," the pissed off tone of your voice makes you scoot away from him. "Fine, looks like it's Ryan's turn then."

"Why're you assuming she'll pick me?" You flinch as Ryan raises an eyebrow. You can feel your face burning up as he looks at you.

The look on Michael's face tells you what he's about to say, his eyes are wide open and he has an evil smirk. You turn around and quickly blurt into the microphone, "Michael."

He looks back to you, "...What?"

You bite your lip, take a deep breath, and repeat yourself, "It's Michael's turn." You smile at him, "You killed me, so it should be your turn."

He has a confused, yet prideful look, "Good."

The rest of the video goes by quickly, resulting in Geoff killing Michael, and Gavin killing Geoff. Once the recordings are checked, Geoff stands in the middle of the office. His eyes are gleaming with pride, "Good job, Y/N."

Your fake confidence and adrenaline wears off and you blush, "Thanks for letting me be in the video."

Geoff nods, "We'll have to have you on again soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates may take a while from here on out, school starts in 8 days and it's a brand new building. I need to focus on school more to prevent myself from getting over stressed. Apologizes in advance.


	3. Lunch Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two weeks since your coffee incident and debut in an Achievement Hunter video.

You're sitting in your small office, the circular fan on your desk spinning lightly. It's hot as hell in here, and the humidity isn't helping. You put your hair up into a pony tail; you don't always like it that way but you figure that it'll spare your neck from the heat.

Your debut video came out today, after waiting 2 weeks to upload. You wipe your forehead and search through the RT subreddit.

One of the newest boards is titled "Y/N, Ray's Replacement?". A sigh slips out from your mouth, this seems to be a popular subject whenever a special guest stars in a video. You open the thread and write out a reply, using your official account.

"Nobody can/will replace Ray, he doesn't deserve to be 'replaced' and no one should be known as just 'Ray's replacement'."

You go to post it but stop and add one more thing.

"I'll be doing an AMA later today."

With a click of the mouse it's posted. You decide to set up the AMA now so you can answer later today. Once the board is set up, you grab your notebook from the side of your desk. Jon had sent an email earlier regarding new designs and photo shoots. 

Based on the photo shoot descriptions, you sketch out some ideas for costumes and poses; even though it'll be up to Jon once the time comes. You take a half an hour to mess around with drawing before checking the AMA again.

The first question to catch your eye is "What do you do besides RTAH?" You're happy that it's not someone asking you about being a replacement or trying to get information out of you about the others. You give the usual list of hobbies along with video games you like. You decide that since you said you like to draw that you could give them a peek at some of the costume ideas you've had.

You grab your phone and flip through what you've drawn. You realize that you accidentally dedicated two pages to drawings of only Ryan. You breathe sharply and shake your head, hoping that your flushed face will go back to normal. You move the notebook away, not wanting to deal with it. You lock your phone and place it face down onto the desk. 

You type a few more responses to other questions, and close out of the tab when you're done.

Time passes and you eventually get up to go to the bathroom. You take your time to get away from that small office. 

On the way back, you can see your door is slightly nudged open, while you had closed it when you left. You slide it open slowly to see Lindsay, looking through the notebook you'd drawn in earlier. The door gives a loud creak, causing her to turn around. 

"Oh, Y/N, you're back!" Lindsay beams. She's sporting a RWBY shirt with a gray sweater tied around her waist, you don't blame her, sweaters are great but the heat combined with it? Hell no. She glances back down at the notebook and then back to you, her voice sincere, "These are nice."

"Thanks," you mumble, "What're you doing in here?" No one ever really looked at your drawings around here, as you usually kept them in your desk and never mentioned it.

"Michael and I are hosting a dinner for the anniversary of Achievement Hunter. You wanna come?" She asks, while putting the notebook back. Your eyes light up, you've always been a bit too nervous to go to a hosted event.

"Of course," you clasp your hands together, "I'd love to go!"

"Glad to hear," Lindsay walks back to the door, "You can bring a date if you want." She has a smug look on her face. You try to decode her expression when she closes the door. 

Of course.

Michael probably told her about your crush; even if he didn't, it's not hard to figure it out. You're pretty sure that a lot of people have caught on, either from you acting like a complete idiot or Michael's remarks.

After working for another hour, it's time for your lunch break. You exit the office and make your way through the building, you run into a familiar British guy.

"Oi, Y/N, wanna eat with us today?" He asks. You usually eat in your office or outside but you'll definitely take this opportunity.

"Yeah, that would be great," You walk back with Gavin to the AH office and are greeted by the others. You put your lunch on the empty desk and sit down. Up until now you had forgotten that eating in front of others wasn't your favorite thing. It's going to be more awkward to not eat your lunch so you shrug it off and dig in.

"What about you, Y/N?"

You raise your head and look around the room, not realizing that you had drowned out what the guys were saying. You realize it's Ryan's who speaking to you. Your stomach filled with butterflies and you can feel your heart beating faster while your palms feel clammy.

"Huh?" Your mouth feels dry.

Ryan crosses his legs, "Are you going to the dinner tonight?" When he asks this, you can hear Michael make a scoff, quiet enough for only you to hear.

You place your hands on your legs and clench your fists, "Of course, Lindsay told me about it. I wouldn't miss it for the world!" 

A lopsided smile forms on his face but he turns his face into his fist, covering it. The room is filled with silence and you have to force yourself to stop looking at him.

"Hey Y/N, do you drink?" Geoff decides to cut in.

"I haven't, yet," you fold your arms, it's true, you've never really had alcohol, and if you had it was only a few drops. 

"Looks like tonight's your first time," he raises his arms behind his head, looking pleased, "Same with you, Ryan."

You can hear Gavin giggle while Michael slides a folded piece of paper onto your desk. You ignore it and continue to talk with the others. 

Ryan raises an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"You, my buddy, are drinking tonight," Geoff says.

"But I don't-" Ryan leans forward.

"Not buts, it's a celebration." Geoff smiles.

Lunch wraps up after that and while grabbing your things to go back to your office, you remember the note Michael had slipped you. You put your bag over your shoulder and open it up, on the lined paper is smudged handwriting.

"Looks like it'll be both of your first times."

"Hah hah," you point your head at Michael and laugh sarcastically. You rip the paper and crumple it up. Michael has a smirk on his face as you walk out of the room and toss the paper into the trash. "Eat a dick, Michael."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to fill myself up before the big dinner, would I?" he snaps back. You exhale quickly through your nose to prevent yourself from laughing. You briskly leave and walk back to your office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to finish the next chapter soon! Sorry for the wait!


	4. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the anniversary of Achievement Hunter.

You can feel the soft vibration of your phone on your counter. You pick it up without checking to see who it is.

"Hey!" You could recognize Meg's voice immediately, "You almost done getting ready?"

"Hey, and yeah, almost done," you sigh, "I'm not sure about how I look though."

"I'm sure you look beautiful, Y/N," she replies, "I've got to go, I'll see you at the dinner."

"Oh," you were hoping that she would be able to talk to you longer but you understand, "I'll see you there." You hang up and toss the phone back onto the bed.You turn back to your mirror, looking at yourself.

Your hair is slightly curled in the front, the rest pulled back in a low pony tail. You couldn't decide how formal to dress, so you settle on a black dress. You put on black thigh highs as well, to try and cover your legs more. Along with those you wear a pair of black stilettos. You may be a klutz but you want to look your best for your first attendance at a RTAH event.

You practice walking across your room in the shaky pumps. While moving around, you spot your face in the mirror, of course you forgot about makeup.

A stiletto slips off of your left foot, your other ankle rolls over. Pain surges through your right leg as you curl up on the floor.

"Ow, ow, ow, crap," you whimper. Pushing against the wall, you pick yourself up, tumbling around a bit. A pair of tennis shoes by the door catch your attention, they're not too dirty, just a few specks of dirt which you can just wash off. You take a mental note to put them in your car later.

Once in the bathroom, you search for makeup; you don't have a lot since you prefer to go without it most days. You quickly apply a dark eye shadow, then applying eyeliner and mascara. The dark pigments make your eyes shine brighter than usual. You find lip gloss and spread it on, hoping it looks decent. A quick run back to your bedroom to get your phone, wallet, and keys.

_____

You pull into the restaurant's parking lot, it definitely was not what you thought it would be. It was more of a bar than a fancy diner.  From what you understand, the company has managed to rent out the whole bar. You were relieved when you had received that information from Lindsay; at least you'll know everyone there.

You open the door of your car, straightening your dress as you get out. The hot humid air hits your face and you notice the neon lights of the bar reflecting in small puddles across the asphalt. It had drizzled a bit earlier today but it looks like it'll be back soon. Your makeup will be totaled by the time you get back to your house, if only you'd brought your umbrella.

The parking lot is quiet, all you can hear is the chirps of cicadas and crickets; as well as a soft beat from inside of the lit up building. You clasp onto the strap of your bag and lock your car. The click of your heels are accompanied by splashes of puddles while a truck drives in. 

You recognize the vehicle immediately, your pulse races and you walk faster towards the building. You spy Michael and Gavin through the window, meaning Lindsay and Meg are there as well.The door opens with a soft chime when you walk in.

"Y/N!" Meg bounds over and squeezes you into a hug.

"H-hey Meg, you look amazing," you say.

"And you," she backs up and looks you up and down, examining every inch of you, "You look fantastic! I don't know what you were worried about."

"Thanks," you mumble sheepishly, turning your head to the side.

"Where's your date?" Michael interjects. You're already feeling like beating the shit out of him after how he acted at lunch today, but he must be craving the taste of your fist.

"Excuse me?" You turn towards him, a wicked smile put on display. Your eyes are wide open, hopefully making your expression more threatening. 

Gavin, who is sitting in one of the booths, squeals with excitement; pressing his hands on his cheeks.

"You heard me," Michael grins, he's also sitting in a booth, one leg's crossed over the other and his arms are resting on top of the cushion. 

You pad over to him and grip his tie in your hand, pulling his face closer to yours. 

"Michael," Lindsay warms, there's a serious tone in her voice. You look over your shoulder, her arms are crossed.

A chime echoes through the bar and you look towards the door. Ryan stands at the door, his gaze directed at you. Michael's tie slides out of your palm and his back hits the seat with a soft thud. You turn on your heels and plop down onto the seat next to Michael, trying to look casual.

Aside from the music and the clinking of glasses from the bartender, the room is silent.

"Hi," Ryan flicks his hand upwards and gives a half wave.

There's a sound of a car door shutting followed by "Who's ready to get fucked up!?" from the parking lot.

You and Michael look over the seat and through the window you see Geoff and Griffon making their way to the door. Ryan also sees this and moves away from the door to Lindsay and Meg. 

Geoff immediately sits down  on a bar stool and begins ordering drinks; Griffon speaks with the other girls. Time passes until Jack and Caiti show up.

You find yourself sitting on one of the bar stools while Geoff pushes Ryan towards one beside you. 

"Alright, you two," he takes a sip out of his bottle, "It's time for you guys to drink." He slides two opaque glasses in both of your directions.

Your two co-workers look over at you, expecting you to go first. You let out a quick breath and take a small drink. A sharp burning enters your throat, causing you to slam the glass back down and cough into your arm. You can hear Geoff snickering before you mumble "water" to the bar tender. 

Ryan quickly grabs your glass and takes a sip of it. He places it down and pivots his head towards Geoff.

"Why would you give her whiskey?" You've never heard him sound so serious.

"How do you know what whiskey tastes like?" Geoff retorts. By the tone of his voice he must've had something to drink before arriving here.

"I've had alcohol before," Ryan rolls his eyes, "Here, have mine," he hands you his drink, "it's just regular beer."

The taste of it is hard for you to describe; you're not sure if you like it or not, but you continue to drink it. 

You spend your time drinking another beer when Jack, who's the sober spotter for the night, a job usually occupied by Ryan, places orders for pizza from the bar.

You can see a drunk Michael and Gavin speaking with Ryan on the way back from the bathroom. You pretend to not see them and wait for your food.

Geoff uses a spoon to tap on a glass cup and stands in the middle of the room. Everyone files into booths close to him. You choose one of the seats closest to the wall with Ryan next to you along with Michael and Lindsay across from you. 

"I wanna make a toast to us," Geoff drunkenly searches for the right words to say. "We've been havin' the best time at this company for years. A few people couldn't make it tonight," you assume he means Matt and Jeremy, "that sucks dick for them," he makes a weird laughing noise. "Anyways, to Achievement Hunter!" He closes his eyes and shoots his arm up into the air, a beer filled glass still in his hand.

"To Achievement Hunter!"

Geoff finally sits down and you make a happy sigh. You eat your pizza along with AH crew and company. When you're full you watch the others get up and break up into separate conversations, Jack and Caiti are talking together close to the front window. You even see Gavin, Meg, Michael, and Lindsay dancing together. Soon it's only you and Ryan sitting at your booth. When you reach for your half full beer bottle, he stops you.

"No, you've had enough," he scorns you in a voice that sounds different than his own. 

"I've only had two beers," you retort angrily. Alcohol is rushing to your head and you lose realization of how fast your heart is beating. He really did look great tonight, he's not dressed very formally but you don't care.

"No," Ryan squints his eyes at you. That's enough to set you off, your feelings are getting jumbled.

"I know my limits," your head is burning and the music starts to sound louder, "I need to go to the bathroom." You want to get away from him before your feelings overtake you.

His expression remains the same and he stays still. You don't say anything for a few seconds.

"Fine," you grumble. You swing your legs onto your seat and stand up. The cushion makes it hard to walk on your stilettos but you somehow manage. You step over him and back onto the wooden floor. You hesitate for a second, but shake it off and walk forward, pretending that you didn't forget that you are wearing a dress. 

You focus on walking, which is surprisingly harder than you thought after a few drinks, but eventually you make it. The bathrooms are in a small groove of a hallway behind a door.

Once inside you look at yourself in the mirror. Your appearance is the same although your face is severely flushed. You want to wash your face but luckily you remember you have makeup on so you decide against it.

You spend a good 5 minutes in the bathroom, you lied about needing to go but all you needed to get away from Ryan. Your head is basically pounding now and you can't process your feelings. You head towards the bathroom door. The music is definitely sounding louder now, and the lights are feeling brighter. You step out into the hallway, which is thankfully much darker. 

Ryan is at one end of the hallway, presumably waiting for you. If that's what he wants, that's what he's going to get.

You furiously walk towards him, each step going along with the beat of the music. You can't see his expression, his face is blurry but you don't care.

You press your lips hard against his, and your arms find themselves behind his neck and head. He makes a noise and tries to say something but you can't hear him. Everything sounds both loud and quiet at the same time and nothing makes sense. All you can smell is alcohol, you're not sure who it's coming from.

The kiss feels like it goes on for eternity and you want it to. You've wanted this for so long so hard and now it's happening.

It's happening...

You push yourself away from him, stumbling along the way. You keep your stance, and stare at him. You can't hear anything in the hallway, but you know he's not talking. You run your hands through your hair and next thing you know you're running out of the hallway.

You slow down when you see Jack. In your drunk trance, you manage to sound somewhat normal.

"Y/N!," Jack smiles, you think. 

"H-hey, Jack. I'm gonna head out for the night," you raise your voice so he can hear it through the music, "Tell Lindsay that I had a great time."

"Uh, okay, do you need a ride?" He raises an eyebrow.

"N-no, my friend's going to be here in a few minutes to pick me up," you lie. You go to grab your purse while Jack follows you. The hallway door opens and you see Ryan step out. 

Your head starts to pound again, you can't do this. You bound out the door and into the parking lot. The rain is pouring down, making everything twice as blurry. You stop a few feet away from the door to look over your shoulder. 

Ryan is talking to Jack, who nods and walks away. Ryan sees you and runs out the door.

"Y/N, wait."

A whimper escapes from your throat and you sprint across the pavement.

"We need to talk!" he yells. You shake your head and continue to run. You're interrupted by the snap of a stiletto heel.

 You feel yourself hit the grainy ground on your knees, your thigh highs slightly tearing. Pain covers your body and tears start coming down your face. You can see your purse a foot away from you, your extra shoes laying on the ground.

"Dammit," you whisper.

Ryan grips your arm tightly and pulls you up. You're hands sting, through the blur of rain and tears you can see how scraped up they are from falling. You can feel your legs stand up and your face pressing against his shirt. 

"S...sorry," is the last thing you remember saying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates may take a while from here on out. Sorry.


	5. Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the big party, you find yourself in your bed with a hangover.

Light floods into your eyes. You feel a sharp pain in your forehead and you groan. You sit up slowly, feeling the comfy blankets you're wrapped in. You get out of bed and you're greeted by stings in your knees. You manage through the pain and look at yourself in the mirror.

You're wearing and over sized shirt and black cloth shorts. You scratch your head, not remembering coming home and changing. When your hand touches your head you can feel a sharp sting from your palm. You lift both of your hands to your face; there are band aids placed all over them. Your knees are also covered in band aids along with a wrap around your ankle. What the hell happened last night?

You suddenly realize how gross you smell, you need to shower immediately. You walk to the bathroom connected to your room and start the shower. While waiting for it to warm up you brush your teeth, your throat feels warm and scratchy.

The room starts to steam when you begin taking your clothes off. Before dousing yourself in the hot water you strip the band aids and wrap off to observe your wounds. Your knees and hands are skinned and bruised while your ankle feels sore. You can't wait to clean up.

"Shit!" You hiss loudly as the water hits your limbs. You quickly fumble with the nozzle to cool down. So much for a hot shower. You let your head hang while the water slithers through your hair. Your headache starts to lighten and you begin to feel a bit better. After cleaning every inch of your body you step out and dry yourself off with a towel.

It's a Saturday, you aren't needed at the office today. You shrug and throw on the same clothes you woke up in. Your hair is knotted when you brush it, it doesn't help that you still have a headache.

You take a big stretch and walk down the hallway to the living room. You notice your purse hanging on your door knob before you leave, it's slightly damp. A few inches away from the living room you spot a black stiletto with a broken heel. 

_Ding!_

The dryer goes off and you freeze. You don't remember putting anything in there. The sound of the dryer door opening is the next thing you hear. You back step into your room and grab the closest blunt object, a hardcover book.

You go back and slowly creep down the hallway. Your heart is beating faster than you think is possible when you turn the corner.

"What the fuck?" You ask, your voice a bit too loud. Ryan is standing next to the closet that holds the washing machine and dryer, he's putting on a shirt.

"Y/N," his face is neutral but he seems happy to see you.

"What are you doing in my apartment?" You place the book down on the kitchen counter.

"Jack asked me to drive you home," he answers, "he figured you were lying about a friend picking you up."

You stay still and let memories of last night flood back into your head. You lean against the counter and bit your thumb nail.

"Why did Jack let you give me a ride? You were drinking last night too," you cock your head. 

Ryan gives a puzzled look, "No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you did. I watched Geoff give you a drink!" You say. You can remember that part clearly, there's no way he didn't drink.

"Which I gave to you," he replies. 

He's right. Geoff had given you whiskey, and in response Ryan gave you his drink. You hadn't seen him have anything else all night.

"S-so, you remember everything from last night?" You stutter. More and more memories start coming to mind.

Ryan gives a brief nod.

"The drinking, the toast, the pizza, t-the..." You voice trails off as you remember the last thing.

You kissed him, you had kissed Ryan, someone you've had a crush on for as long as you could remember.

Ryan raises an eyebrow, examining your blank face. His eyes move down, scanning your lower body. You can feel your heart skip a beat and your face flush.

"You need to cover those, y'know," he says deadpan.

"Excuse me?" You shift your balance awkwardly.

"Your knees," he sighs. Of course he was referring to your injuries.

"Oh," you mumble, turning your head to the side. Silence fills the room until you eventually look him in the eyes. "Hey, um, what happened last night?"

Ryan paces around before sitting on one side of your couch. "That depends, how much do you remember?"

You take your time to think, you can remember that you ran into the parking lot and fell in the rain.

"Er, the last thing I remember is falling down in the parking lot," you try not to go into detail about anything before that.

"After you fell, I picked you up off of the ground and drove you here," he rests his fist against his mouth, "I tried to help clean up your hands and knees, but then you threw up on me." That would explain why he was using your washing machine and dryer. 

"Sorry," you mumble. You're actually glad that you don't remember that part, throwing up isn't your forte. 

"You had to change and you asked me for help but i left the room after getting the dress off," he continues. He looks away from you when saying this. "When you got everything else off and put on what you're currently wearing, you blacked out. I figured that I needed to stay here, to make sure you don't get into any trouble." He stays silent for a bit before muttering, "and that's about it."

You sit on the other side of the couch and hug a throw pillow. The two of you watch TV in silence for a while.

"Did you mean it?" Ryan says out of the blue. You didn't realize he was looking at you before hand.

"Mean what?" You reply, you know what he's saying but you can't bring yourself to say it.

"You kissed me," his tone of voice changes, it sounds more amused than embarrassed.

"I was drunk, I could've kissed anyone last night," you try to hold a poker face. You don't know how long you can last lying about this. You can only remember it vaguely but you still long for that feeling again.

Ryan's smirking now, his bright eyes giving off a playful look. "I was told something different by two certain people."

You hang your head in your hands, slightly wincing at the pain. "I am going to kill Michael and Gavin," you groan. You knew you had saw them talking to Ryan last night. You let out an nervous laugh, "I'm sorry."

"Hey," he says softly, "it's fine. You weren't half bad." He has a cocky smile on his face, making butterflies swarm into your stomach. 

"R-really?" you shift your eyes around the room, avoiding eye contact.

"Why do you think it took me as long as it did to catch up with you?" He replies.

You feel like you're on Cloud 9, and you can't believe what's going on.

"How long has this been going on?" He asks. 

"It started when I was just a fan, but it got worse back when I started working here," you smile sheepishly.

Ryan hums, looking pleased with himself. His eyes drift over to the clock on the wall. 

"Hey, I have to go now. Take care of that hangover," he says. You follow him to the door and he leans against the open door frame. You look down at the floor away from him.

Ryan takes his hand and turns your head so that you're looking him in the eye. He lightly places his lips against yours. You feel like your body is about to melt into a puddle. After a few seconds he pulls away.

"I always thought you were cute," he murmurs, walking out and closing the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspiration to write another chapter right away so yeah! Not sure when next update will be since school starts in 3 days but I'll try my best!


	6. Start of Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologizes if there's any spelling or grammar mistakes! I will go over it soon to double check.

It's the Monday after the party, and you're walking into the RTAH office in the early morning. You shift your bag slightly while you speed up as a drop of water hits your hair. 

You shuffle your feet past the Achievement Hunter office door, looking out of the corner of your eye. The corner of your mouth involuntarily curves up when you see Ryan shifting his view to the ajar door. You slightly shutter and continue to walk away. You can hear the squeak of a chair as if someone's getting up.

You know that you've already talked out everything with Ryan but old habits die hard. The pace picks up as you rush to your office. Cutting corners and almost running into Burnie and Ashley, you eventually make it to your safe haven.

You slam your bag down onto your desk and start working. As expected, a knock arrives at your door a few minutes later.

"Come in," you say a bit too loudly. Butterflies are returning and you're not sure why.

The door opens and it's Ryan, as you thought.

"Hey," he gives a small wave.

"Hey," you reply deadpan. You don't care that you already established your feelings, you'll always have some angst in you. 

"How was the rest of weekend?" he asks casually, an eyebrow raised with a hint of amusement in his voice. 

In all honesty, the moment he left you spent twenty minutes trying to calm yourself; followed with you passing out on the couch.  You had spent all of the next day thinking about that kiss and what he had said when he did it.

"It was good, I slept a lot," you rest your cheek in your hand. At least that wasn't a total lie.

The two of you sit in silence. You shift your eyes around the room, but Ryan's stay directed at you. Assuming the conversation is over, you swivel the chair back towards the desk.

Ryan's hand stops you half was through and he turns you back towards him. Your head is still turned to the side, but you grin sheepishly when you can see a smile spread on his face. 

"I always thought you were cute," a whisper repeating what he said escapes from your mouth. 

Happiness lights up Ryan's blue eyes and he makes a quiet laughing noise. 

Before you can register anything you quickly move forward and press your lips against his. It's a short kiss, and you're the one to pull away.

"Sorry," you mumble.

A squeak fills the room causing you and Ryan to gape at the door, Gavin stares at the two of you.

He takes off, sprinting at full speed. Ryan hesitates for a moment before going after him. You scramble out of the chair and follow. 

Of course it had to be Gavin, who was probably one of the fastest runners in the entire building. You aren't the best at running and lag behind by a couple feet.

"Michael! Michael!" you can hear Gavin squealing down the hall. 

As you're hurrying to catch up you can see a few people looking out to see what's going on. You're getting closer to the Achievement Hunter office.

You cut the corner just in time to see Gavin stop at the door.

"Ryan an-" Gavin starts but is tackled to the ground by Ryan before he can say anything. 

Michael, Jack, and Geoff file out of the room.

"The fuck?" Geoff questions.

"What about Ryan?" Jack cocks his head.

Gavin squirms underneath Ryan, who has him pinned on his back.

A single giggle comes from your mouth and soon all eyes are on you, still at the end of the hall.

Gavin slips an arm out from under Ryan and points at you. 

There's a second of silence as everyone registers what he meant. Ryan still isn't looking at you. Geoff is the first to break the silence with a loud laugh. 

"What did you two do after that party?" Jack's laugh has an odd tone to it that you can't describe.

"I took her home, like I said I would," Ryan retorts. 

"How was the bed?" Geoff snickers. 

You pad your way closer to the fiasco, "Not you too," you groan.

"Don't ever do that again you," Gavin makes his way out from under Ryan and pauses, searching for the right insult, but shrugs it off instead. He fixes his hair and crosses his arm. "I saw Ryan and Y/N kissing." He grins at Michael.

"You're welcome," Michael smirks in your direction. 

You raise an eyebrow for a second before narrowing your eyes. "Oh, I forgot I was going to kill you two today," you scoff and roll your eyes.  Michael and Gavin had told Ryan about your crush on him at the party. 

Gavin smiles lopsidedly, "Just like Ryan's going to-"

"Uh-uh, I don't want to hear this," Jack tuts, shaking his head. You let out a sigh of relief; Jack's like a real life censor.

"So," Geoff says, "What's going on between you two?" He shifts his weight to his other leg, "And don't say 'nothing' because that's utter bullshit."

You shrug and scratch at your cheek. "I guess we'll find out as we go." Ryan nods in agreement. Jack, Geoff, Gavin, and Michael go back to work, leaving you and Ryan alone in the hall together. 

Ryan beams a smile and the two of you part ways.

You slowly approach your office, taking your time to walk and admire everything that's gone down.

This'll be the start of something great.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating much, I started school and I've been a bit busy. From now on I'll try to update at least once a week, if not more.


	7. Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter, I'm sorry! I didn't have enough time to write a longer one!

"I was thinking, how about you do an episode of On the Spot?" Jon smiles calmly in your direction.

You hadn't been paying attention that much before that, it's Monday, meaning you're attending a Monday meeting.

"Hm?" You raise your head to stare at him, your cheeks heating up. He repeats himself and you bite your nail. "I'd rather not," you mumble, attempting to not sound rude. 

Jon frowns slightly and goes silent. You slump down in your seat and think. Jon's turn passes and the next person begins. You zone out for the rest of the meeting, only focusing when you're referred to and during Geoff's turn.

After the meeting you ask for a break and you return to your house for a while. You flop down onto the couch and go through your social medias on your phone. On the Spot was a show you've always watched. You haven't been able to be in the audience, as you didn't want the chance of your face showing up in the video. It's always been a dream to be on the show, you've recommended things for Impromptu Pitch on twitter, and you always think of answers in your head while watching it. 

You check Twitter and go through your notifications; with you appearing in more episodes as of late, you've been getting some tweets about your face. 

Your eyes glace down at your phone contacts. You do have Jon's number...

"I'll think about the On the Spot thing," your finger hesitates over the send button, but you do it.

You still have a half an hour to relax before getting back to work; you think about texting Ryan, but you realize you don't have his number. Come to think of it, you've never realized you didn't have his number.

You think about texting Michael, but you didn't check if he would be recording when you were gone.You think back, you remember Geoff mentioning having to record today.

A smirk rises on your face, Gavin's number is a few contacts above Michael's. You text Gavin a single word, "Recording?"

There's no reply after a couple of minutes, meaning there's a chance they are recording. In that case, Michael is probably annoyed at this moment after hearing Gavin's ring tone. 

You imitate the noise and giggle to yourself. You're about to get up to go back to work when you feel your phone vibrate. 

"Alright, let me know later," you didn't think it would be Jon. Butterflies swarm into your whole body, but it's different this time, it's not nervous, you feel excited. You definitely want to do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to make the chapter longer next week!


	8. Team Suck a Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael visits you with an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, sorry about that. Trying to get back into the groove of things.

"Y/N!" Michael excitingly maneuvers around the people at the office to reach you.

You glance up from the counter that you had been doing work on, "Hey," you say.

He leans across the counter as well and shifts his voice to a hush, "Risinger told me about you going on On the Spot soon."

You frown slightly, shifting your weight. You specifically told Jon that you would think about it. You sweep hair from your eyes and cross your arms in front of you. "Okay?"

Michael ignores your tone of voice, "He wants me to be your team partner," his grin gives off an evil look. "It'll be fuckin' rad as hell, the audience is gonna love it." It's been a while since you've seen him this excited.

You're starting to like the idea a bit more, your persona you use for videos match perfectly with his. You start nodding your head, "Yeah."

"Hell yeah!" Michael high fives you, when your hands interlock you both move your arms down. The two of you burst into giggles. Seeing Michael happy tends to be one of your favorite things. "We need a team name. I'm thinking," he pauses and raises his eyebrows while looking off into space, "Team... Dick...Something."

You stare at him blankly, not sure what to say. You're excited for your first team name, but you'd prefer if it wasn't 'Team Dick Something".

"Okay, so I haven't exactly come up with a name yet," he mumbles, "I'm just spit balling here, but hell, we have a few days to figure that out." Michael exclaims.

Your eyes grow wide, "Days? What the fuck, dude? I thought it'd be a few weeks, at least!"

"I thought you knew," Michael half shrugs.

You chew your lip, "Okay. Okay, I can do this." You breathe sharply. "I can get over this dumb fear in a few days, right?"

Michael puts his hands halfway in the air, "Sure." He stretches and leans in closer to you, whispering, "Better put on a good performance for Rye Bread, he's your opponent."

You give him a stern look and talk in a serious tone, "Michael, suck a dick."

Michael claps his hands and points, "Team Suck A Dick!" He seems to like this idea a lot more than Team Dick Something, which you're relieved by. 

You half heartedly shrug, "I guess it's a work in progress." You cock your head, "Wait, who's Ryan's teammate?"

"Gavin," Michael replies, he rests his cheeks in his hands. "So, uh, you sure you can do this? I don't need you bailing on me." You can understand the tone in his voice, he actually seems worried for once. 

"Yeah," you give a semi pout, "I'll be fine. I'm sure of it."

"Alright, well if you need anything, you know where to find me," he gives you a small hug from across the counter. For such a short tempered guy, he gives surprisingly good hugs. 

"See you later, asshat," you murmur. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update a bit more! Sorry!


	9. Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit from Ryan leads to other events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small note, during the part with music, the music I had in mind was Hey Hey Hey (It's Gonna Be Ok) by Stepaniesid.

 It's two days away from your On the Spot debut. The anxiety is really starting to hit. You sit on your couch, enjoying the warmth of the soft surface. You can't find anything to watch so you decide to hook up your computer and watch some Achievement Hunter videos. 

 You feel your phone vibrate and you go to check the message.

The name Ryan flashes on screen along with "can I come over?". Your mouth curls into a smile and your heart race slightly. You haven't had anyone over since the party. 

"sure what time?" is what you send back.

To your disappointment, he doesn't reply right away. A glance in your mirror causes you to remember that you're still in your pajamas. The carpet on the floor greets your feet as you hit the play button on your computer. 

You take the small opportunity to dance and mumble along with the song. You're about go into your room to change when you hear a text notification.

The message appears, "is right now okay?" 

"yeah man" You pause to think, "let yourself in when you get here". You pad away from your counter to unlock the door. 

"God, if someone breaks in, I am going to beat the ever loving shit out of him," You mumble to yourself, clenching your fist.

Tick. Tock.

The clock displays 6:13 pm, that gives you around fifteen minutes until he arrives. You make your way to your room finally while swaying around to the beat.  

Unsure what to wear, you peer at a black tank top and shorts, that'll do. You cock your head in the mirror, you and Ryan weren't exactly official yet, maybe this wasn't the most appropriate thing to wear. But then again, you're just insecure about your legs and stomach. A blue plaid flannel catches your eye, you put it on.

You feel a bit better now, at least it's something. You swiftly brush your teeth and put a comb through your hair. By now, you're fully singing out load along with your tunes. When you're done in the bathroom, you hum while making your way back to the living room.

"Hey," a deep, lovely voice that you're quite fond of sing songs behind you. You're in the middle of a turn when this occurs.

Quickly turning, your eyes lock with Ryan's and you fall backwards. Ryan's arm wraps around your back and pulls you upwards before you can hit the ground.

"What, that's twice now?" He grins, his icey eyes are hooded with a fairly pleased appearance. 

"Hm?" Your cheeks are blazing. Good job, idiot. You just had to be a klutz, once again.

Ryan tilts his head to the right, "I caught you when you fell out of your car, remember?" 

"Oh, yeah," you pivot your head to look away from him, regaining your balance. "Sorry for acting like such an idiot," you laugh awkwardly.

He pulls you into a hug, "You're not an idiot."

You really want to melt right now, this is amazing. In attempts to break the silence when you move away from the hug, you hit him lightly in the arm with your fist. 

Ryan takes a step back, "Ow?" 

"So, uh" You rock back and forth on your feet, "Why'd you want to come over?" You scratch your face, "I-I mean, not that you can't come over for no reason."

"Mmm," his face has a weird expression set to it, "you forgot something at the office earlier today."

"Really?" You say, you don't recall losing anything. 

"Yeah." You're starting to register his expression. It's nervous. 

You raise an eyebrow to it, "What wa-"

Ryan's lips met your own and your knees shake. You start to french with him. You're the first to pull away to breathe. Although this was your 4th kiss with him, it still feels just as good as any of the previous ones, maybe even better. 

"Mr. Haywood! Was that an attempt at flirting with me?" You sing song at him. Ryan's expression softens at the sound of your delighted voice. 

"Mhm," replying in a low hum, his eyes look more attractive to you than usual.

You lead him over to the couch and sit close to him.

"What'd you really come over for?" You cuddle up next to his arm.

"Just to see you," he shrugs, "No other reason."

You wrap your arm around his front and stretch your legs out to the other side of the couch. "Hey, I have something to tell you," Ryan leans towards you so you can reach his ear, "You're a fucking nerd," you whisper softly.

\-----

Your pillow feels like heaven in the morning. The blankets are soft and warm, making you feel very comfortable. You stretch up and roll to the side. 

Today'll be a good day, you can hear the birds chirping, you're feeling refreshed, and your leg just touched another person's leg. 

You quickly hold the blanket against yourself and turn to look towards the leg. 

Ryan.

Your eyes widen.

"Oh, shit."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to be able to write a bit more next week! Sorry for shorter chapters as of late!


	10. Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, more explanation at the end

You glance worryingly at the floor. Ryan had woken up right after you had. Once awake, the two of you clarified what had happened, and you began to remember everything that happened. You took a moment to congratulate yourself for getting with Ryan. 

  "Hey, you don't have any STDs, do you?" You bite your lip, besides some side thoughts, you are still pretty happy that this happened. 

Ryan cocks his head, "Er, no. Do you?" 

"No," you sit down next to him at the counter.

You check your watch, Ryan had gotten dressed earlier, and you are almost done getting ready. Work starts in thirty minutes.

You get back up and grab your purse. Ryan follows your actions and grabs his keys, "Want a ride?" He asks you.

You nod to him while putting on your shoes. "You do know that people are going to realize you're wearing the same clothes, right?"

Ryan shrugs, his striking eyes look brighter than usual. "They know I own a washing machine."

You follow behind Ryan down the building's stairs in silence. The sullen lights help calm you down, luckily making your mind slow down from the euphoria.

The outdoor pavement looks sleek, apparently it rained last night. Humidity presses against your face and you take a large breath. 

James Ryan Haywood.

Who would've thought that you'd get it on with him?

The noise of Ryan's truck unlocking causes you to lightly jump. There's morning dew on the windows. You lightly drag your finger along the glass, writing your and Ryan's names. Flashing a brief smile, you wipe the rest of the window; watching the names disappear. You feel the sleek texture of the handle when you pull it open. You place your bag by your feet and buckle your seat belt. 

The radio station that automatically plays isn't your taste, causing you to glance at Ryan for permission to change it. He nods at you to signify an okay. As you flip through the channels, you realize you can't find anything you're interested in. You sigh and stare out the window. 

"You can play what you had on last night," Ryan says, "if you want," there's a grogginess in his voice. You can't blame him, you're exhausted. What time did you even go to bed?

You lean against the door; your shoulder rests against the belt, "There's no aux jack in here," you reply.

A quick glance to your left allows you to see Ryan's expression, which is slightly confused.

"Keep up with the times, old man," you teasingly mumble. You watch as the corners of his mouth raise. Good, you got a laugh out of him. 

Ryan finally pulls into the parking lot, and the both of you get out. 

While walking towards the building, you spot Michael and Jack by the front door.

"Play it cool," Ryan whispers; his voice sends shivers down your spine. 

"Heeeeey, lovebirds," Michael singsongs once you and Ryan get closer to him and Jack. 

"Uh, Ryan? Why are you wearing the same clothes as yesterday?" Jack questions, his mouth is curled slightly, almost as if it was a joke.

Ryan sighs, "Busy night. It was the first outfit I saw in the morning." He crosses his arms.

Michael clears his throat, "You mean the first thing other than your lover's eyes?" His face is smug.

You stare at the ground.

"Relax, dude," Michael wraps his arm around your shoulder, "We're partners now, I won't let anything bad happen to you." You can't tell if he's being sarcastic of not. "Team Suck A Dick!"

Jack and Ryan look at you silently.

"I-it's a work in progress," you stutter.

The group breaks up, and soon it's just Team Suck a Dick left by the front door.

"So," you mumble awkwardly. 

Michael softly laughs, "Your secret's safe with me," his voice is playful.

"Huh?"

He doesn't answer, instead he shifts his weight and scratches his jaw. "I'm here to talk to if you need me," he parts ways from you, "Later, biatch."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of right now, I have 3-4 chapters left in this specific arc/series. I also need help coming up with y/n and Michael's team name. If you have any suggestions, feel free to leave a comment, you will also be credited in the chapter where the name is used.


End file.
